This disclosure relates to cover systems used, for example, as a tonneau cover of a pickup truck bed. The cover system may also be used, for example, as a roof, sunshade, load floor, or load space cover for vehicle applications, or for non-vehicle applications as well.
Tonneau covers are frequently used to enclose a pickup truck bed. Soft tonneau covers provide the advantage over hard covers of being able to be stowed in a relative small space when the cover is not in use. However, soft tonneau covers do not provide security when closed as the soft cover can be cut to gain access to the truck bed. Prior art hard covers have been heavy and bulky, occupying a significant portion of the truck bed. Moreover, solely manual hard covers are not a desirable option for many customers. What is needed is a motorized rigid tonneau cover that provides security, is compact, weather resistant and sufficiently robust to withstand common load conditions.